1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a signal processing apparatus such as a television (TV), a set-top box, etc., and more particularly, to a signal processing apparatus capable of outputting an audio signal or the like to an external device through a connector, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A signal processing apparatus such as a television (TV), a set-top box, etc. may output an audio signal or the like to an external device (hereinafter, referred to as an “audio output device” by regarding the audio signal as a representative example) such as an amplifier, a home theater, etc. through a connector. In this case, the signal processing apparatus may have various types of connector. For instance, the connector may be designed as an optical output type by taking desired audio quality into account. Such a connector may be placed at a lateral side or the like of the signal processing apparatus.
Meanwhile, with a recent trend of making the signal processing apparatus thin and small, it has been required to minimize the width of the lateral side or the like of the signal processing apparatus. However, since the optical output type connector has a fixed size based on relevant standards, there arises a problem that the size of the connector imposes restrictions on making the signal processing apparatus thin and small.
Even if such a connector is replaced by another smaller type one, a user may confuse such a connector and attempt to connect an unfitted device such as a headset thereto, which may damage the unfitted device.